wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 12
The group meet up and, after finding someone who can read, discover Elvyra is likely being held at the Red Barn. An old abandoned Barn just outside of Weissbruck. They enlisted the help of a watchman, Malte Auffarth, and made their way there. After bursting in and catching the sentry off guard the group fan out looking for Elvyra. Ava spots her first and after a brutal brawl in the barn they manage to save her. Ava jumps down to her next to a bail of hay but fumbles and lands on Elvyra who recognises the woman who annoyed her in Bogenhafen. Despite the previous animosity, Elvyra is grateful for being saved. She gives Ava the herbalist kit she was after, free of charge, and offers training should anyone ever need it. They head back to her shop, reunite her with her niece and help her clean up the place. Renate was at the boat minding it and made fish soup with bread for everyone. The next morning the group set out and ran into Hans and Hannes, two men transporting a coffin. They offered 8 shillings each and 4 for their cargo if the party transported them to Altdorf. After some serious discussion(they were all offered a reduction in corruption if they agreed) they declined the offer and left Hans and Hannes in the distance. At the first lock of the Weissbruck canal they fround a moored boat. Ava almost crashed into it however they attached numerous ropes and with some excellent sailing Ava pulled the barge free. As thanks the captain gave them 4 bottles of wine and the toll keep let them in free of charge. With little else of note on the Canal they swap gossip with the last toll keeper before Altdorf. He informs the group that Karl Franz has fallen ill and that there is discontent in Middenland. It seems sigmariets feel persecuted by Ulricians and members of the knights panther. He warns there is tension in the air. The group make their way into Altdorf and set down nicely thanks to Ava's sailing. After a quick exchange with an official they are approached by a merchant named Ludolf Metzinger. Ludolf is easily charmed by Seigward and offers the group a buisness proposition. They can come to him with wares that he'll pay market price for and sell them wares for market price. Agreeing to slow pay them gold to downsize their stock. He bought their wool(valued at 427 gold) for 400 gold worth of luxury items and wine and 27 gold that the party split. Heading around town they stocked up on supplies. Ava and Seigbert placed an order on two hunting dogs from a man named Frank Pilcz while Erik got a tattoo of a goblin drinking ale. Seigward picked up a map then both himself and Seigbert traveled to the sisters of Shallya. After some large donations, Seibert's ribs were healed and both of them received holy blessings(reduction in corruption) Herbert was approached by strange men selling wares. While one tried to sell him goods the other made various odd gestures. Herbert confessed he had one of those faces and they must think he was someone else. He left them and reported to the others that the Purple Hand had tried to contact him. After another night on the barge they group left Altdorf.